Never Ever Leave me again
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Mikan wakes up and find herself in another place one morning with no Natsume beside her. Where has he gone to? Massive Tragedy. One shot. 6# GA


**WARNING: Please note that this is a happy ending story as they got together at the end even though the plot might not sound VERY promising. Trust me! This is a Natsume X Mikan story... Don't review/flame me when you are still reading it half-way... Please review once you've done reading... Thanks. Don't own squat.**

**Summary: ****Mikan wakes up and find herself in another place one morning with no Natsume beside her. Where has he gone to? Massive Tragedy. One shot.**

Dedicate to my second sister, Shermine.

-:-

**Dear Reader & Reviewer **_**Cupid's Diary**_**'s dedication:**

**Because He lives and breathe,  
Because believe in myself when nobody else can't help,  
Because you live boy,  
My world has twice as many stars at the sky...**

-:-

Never Ever Leave Me Again…

Written By Sarah Patrick

MIKAN'S POV

Here I am, stranded alone in this empty road of nowhere. As far as my eyes could bring me to look at, as the mountain that stood high and kissed the sky, there were no one here... not even a single soul nor animal here, no houses too…

Only an empty road which I was standing on between these two land of wild grasses and wild flowers.

_Where is Natsume?_ _Why am I dressed up in normal clothes? What happened to my uniform? Why is it so dirty?_

My name is Mikan Sakura and I am seventeen years old. I have many Alices as I have the ability to copy or steal them but mainly, my Nullification Alice is my main Alice. My boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, also an Alice user, just like me, he has the Alice of fire, but the problem now is that he is not here.

Usually every morning I woke up in my bed, I will be always greeted by those dazzling crimson eyes which would always looked back at me with a promising good day ahead of me... and that crooked smile which made me feel very fond of his handsome face yet it was annoying at the same time as I know he had silently peeked to know what underwear I wore that night...

_What a pervert! _

But then, waking up with the same cinnamon smell of his perfume which filled the air of my room, it completed me whole. However, this morning, it was different.

This morning, when I woke up, I found myself lying down on a rough earthy floor in a room of a very badly shaped hut which I could even swear that it would collapse anytime soon.

_How on earth did I get here?_

It was such a mystery to me. I can't remember anything at all. Not even a slightest bit. Did the Teleportation Alice which I copied from one of my senior in Gakuen Alice when I was twelve, brought me here?

_I don't know._

"Natsume! Natsume!" I called out for my boyfriend but yet there was no reply. Stranded here alone, outside of this flimsy hut, with a bag filled with clothes, a purse filled with money and a passport...

_Where am I going to?_

I tried to recall any memory of last night event and yet, I can't remember at all...

_Nothing._

Did I erased my memories using my another Alice I copied also? Why? I massaged my forehead as it started to ache. Just then, I smelt that familiar smell... the very cinnamon perfume which I missed so much.

To my surprise, the perfume was all over my arm and I don't know how it got there... I breathed it in as it always made me feel safe.

A burst of emotion began to spur in my chest, I don't know why I feel so sad and tears kept on streaming down my cheek—fast—and I can't stop. I sobbed even louder and harder.

"NATSUME! WHERE ARE YOU!!" I screamed. "NATSUME!!"

Leaving my bag behind, I started to run towards the field of grass. I ran non-stop. I let my legs bring me as far as I could run. I was crying for a reason I was not sure of. My heart beat faster and harder as if I knew something bad had happened to Natsume... but it was impossible. He was perfectly fine when I met him last time. Then it struck me hard like a palm slapped across my face.

"Last time?" I stop running at once and I froze. "When is _that_ last time?" I found myself asking that question over and over again. I can't remember. What had happened?!

/FLASHBACK/

_"NATSUME!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! NOOOOO!! YOU CAN'T!!"_-Mikan-

/END OF FLASHBACK/

I gasped. I don't understand why on Earth would I hear my voice screaming for Natsume in that way was playing in my mind? Did something _bad _really have happened to him?

_No. It can't be. _

I fell on my knees and I started to cry again. I missed Natsume. My Natsume. Where are you?

/FLASHBACK/

_MIKAN!! RUN!! THIS IS A TOTAL FAILURE!! SAVE YOURSELF!! MIKAN!! GO!!_ -Natsume-

And—BANG!

/END OF FLASHBACK/

I smacked my head hard as I wanted to remember what had happened last night. I couldn't understand why I would erase my own memories. Was it that _bad_ till I have to erase it?

But... why do I feel like I would just want to leave it as it was now... not to know what had happened felt better than knowing the truth. Why? I cried and cried until I fell asleep as I knew that the Memory Alice would work better to retrieve those memories back again when I am unconscious...

/FLASHBACK/

NORMAL POV

"Kuro neko, Shiro neko... This mission is very dangerous... Be careful and come back alive," said Persona coldly at the special star couple. Natsume and Mikan nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Remember to destroy anyone who knows your presence. Children or old woman... kill them no matter who they are. They may look innocent but do bear in mind that they are still agents. Kill them!" added Persona strictly...

…And they were off without further ado. The mission that night was to retrieved back 23 stolen Alice stones owned by 22 students and a teacher of the academy. They were stolen by one of the Anti-Alice Organization masterminds—Yuka Azumi. If her partner, Shiki has the stones, the mission would get harder and more dangerous. Mikan and Natsume doubted if they managed to come back alive. However, by hook and by crook, they must get back alive no matter what.

As the couple was left by Persona in a dark corner amongst the tall trees in front of the AAO secret headquarter, they ran quietly towards the mansion. Their eyes traced carefully at the dark outlines of the mansion in the moonless night for guards and security camera. Once they reached at the wall of the mansion, they dunk as they don't want their shadows to form on the window. Natsume took her hand and quickly hid behind the thick lavender flower bush. They spied for any patrolling guards to come towards their hiding place and after a few minutes, a guard came and walked nearer towards their hiding place.

"Now," whispered Natsume in alarm and Mikan activated her telekinesis Alice. With a swift of her hand, she sent the guard flying and got his head banged against the wall hard. He fell unconscious at once.

Natsume ran towards the body and took off the guard's clothes and wore them.

Disguised, Natsume nodded at Mikan indicating that he was ready and Mikan activated her Invisibility Alice. He walked towards the door with the invisible Mikan by his side. With a slide of the security card on the machine and then two beeps, the door clicked open.

As they sneaked in light swift pace into the well-lighted red carpeted corridor, Natsume took the disguise off him and quickly ran hand-in-hand with Mikan so that they both now were invisible. After a few runs and made a few turnings along the endless corridor, they found the large oak door.

Mikan was about to touch the knob when Natsume stopped her.

"Wait Mikan... Am I being paranoid or do you think that this mission is just way too easy?" asked Natsume, musing as his crimson eyes fell upon his beloved's pretty face. Mikan smiled at him.

"It's you," she sneered and wanted to open the door knob again but again, Natsume stopped her.

"Wait! I think this is a trick! I think they know we are here, Mikan," snapped Natsume, holding her hand which was on the knob and then he looked at her worriedly. Mikan pouted cutely at him.

"Natsu-kun... can we just take the stones and get out of here...? I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps," confessed Mikan.

"Tch... Polka...," said Natsume feeling slightly annoyed but yet, looking at her pouting cutely softened his heart.

"Okay... okay... Polka... would you at least use your X-ray vision Alice to check that there are no danger awaits for us behind this door?" chuckled Natsume as he wrapped his right arm around the auburn haired girl's neck and kissed her cheek lightly. Mikan rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, pervert," answered Mikan in a low voice with a twinge of annoyance and she activated the mentioned Alice.

_Gasp._

She saw 50 men—had their guns on the ready to shoot them, pointing towards the door... She saw the auburn haired woman—Yuka Azumi... and worst—Shiki!

She saw Shiki suddenly stood up from his seat and she saw he was pointing towards her and read his lips which say "shoot!"

Mikan quickly pushed Natsume to the ground as hundred of bullets flew aimlessly on top of them. Natsume quickly pulled Mikan away from the shower as they dunk and ran quickly to find cover.

"They know we're here!" cried Mikan as she took her gun out and waited for the right moment to shoot.

"This is bad. Did you see who lead the fight, Mikan?" asked Natsume as he sent two shots towards the source of the shower.

"Shiki," muttered Mikan as her lips began to chap in fear whenever she said that guy's name.

"Oh great..." frowned Natsume, feeling irritated.

Just then, they heard clicks of guns behind them. They swiveled and saw five guards were aiming towards them.

As fast as lightning, Natsume burned them with his Alice hoping to see them dead but instead it seemed like there was an invisible barrier was protecting the guards from the fire.

"Shit!" swore Natsume. Yuka Azumi appeared from a warp hole and stood beside the men as she smirked at the couple.

"Kill them," she said dangerously but she changed her mind quickly too. "No... Don't shoot just yet..." she added alertly. Yuka knew very well that the couple now has nowhere to run and hide as they were cornered. She walked towards them. Shiki appeared beside her through another warp hole.

"Well well... _lookie_ who's here..." snickered Shiki excitedly.

"What shall we do with them, Zero?" asked Shiki to Yuka aka Zero. She gave the young couple the meanest smirk ever.

"I would love to see them suffer... a slow and painful death will do...um... by me..." and she laughed, sending shivers to the young couple. Natsume held Mikan tighter.

"Teleport back to the academy, Mikan. Go now, alone," whispered Natsume into her ears without showing the slightest movement on his lips, his eyes never leave the piercing eyes of Yuka.

"No. I won't leave you here, Natsume," said Mikan in his mind by her Mind communication Alice. Natsume held her arms tighter.

"Go! Don't worry about me!" he whispered strictly.

"No!" said Mikan again through his mind. Natsume bit his lips hard. He knew that there was nothing he could do as Mikan was very stubborn. Yuka turned to look at one of Reo's agents, Shidou who has the barrier Alice.

"Make sure you have their Alice prison inside them! I don't want to see that brat Kuro Neko or Shirou Neko to use their Alice!" barked Yuka and then she stared at one of her team.

"Mihara... may you do the honor to kill them with your Alice... don't strike them at heart... change their left shoulder into stone first... and make sure it would spread throughout their body..." Yuka grimaced in satisfaction. Just as Mihara pointed his finger towards Natsume, Shiki smirked.

"Do it to the girl first, Mihara..." he chuckled darkly and horror struck on Mikan's face. Mihara was about to use his Alice on Mikan when suddenly, a blast of fire appeared, blackened the once elegant corridor, leaving many men unconscious on the floor.

Natsume had used his Alice to the maximum and it was a bad thing. A very bad thing. He took this opportunity to dragged Mikan out and they ran toward the exit.

He made sure that Mikan didn't look at his whiten face. Blood began to ooze out from his left nose and he started to feel the urge to cough like crazy.

"Natsume! All my Alices are not working now... Shiki's barrier is much more powerful than Shidou's! I can't teleport us back to the academy!" cried Mikan as they ran hastily.

"KILL THEM!! KILL THEM!!" they heard Shiki's voice boomed among the grey smokes... the guards who were not injured appeared through the smoke and started to chase after the couple as they shot aimlessly towards them and...

"Argh..." Natsume whimpered in pain. The lost bullet hit on his right thigh.

"Natsume!" cried Mikan at once as her hazel eyes began to enveloped with tears.

"Mikan! Just go!! GO!! RUN!" shouted Natsume but Mikan hesitated. The guards were coming closer towards them as the time ticked.

"I can't leave you here, Natsume!" cried Mikan. She couldn't leave him alone in that state. He could die.

"GO! SAVE YOURSELF! THIS MISSION FAILED! GO!"

"NO!" and Natsume took her by her collar and kissed her... for he knew that would be the last kiss on Earth.

Mikan wished that the time would stop for them. Just for a second. Or better, forever... She doesn't want to accept the fact that Natsume was going to perish in this fight. This might be the last time she would kiss those lips of his. This might be the last time she would have him beside her.

No more Natsume to sleep beside with every night. No more cinnamon perfume which made her feels safe and secure. No more Natsume to love and to be loved. She could no longer hear his voice ever again.

No more, ever again...

Tears ran down her cheek. Natsume broke the kiss and pushed her away.

"I love you Mikan... I always will..." whispered Natsume and he saw the guards were dangerously near...

"MIKAN!! RUN!! THIS IS A TOTAL FAILURE!! SAVE YOURSELF!! MIKAN!! GO!!"

And—BANG!

Natsume whimpered as he drew his last breath with Mikan's face as his last sight before it darkened completely and he fell down on the cold hard ground.

He was shot—in his heart—and there... laid Natsume as pool of blood began to form and got bigger every second.

Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. Her hazel eyes widened in dismay as she gasped in horror.

"No..." she breathed out.

"No...!" her scream filled the hallway.

"Natsume!" she shook him to wake him up but he still lay there... with his eyes barely open... and his once-warm skin was cold as ice. The shines on his eyes were lost and lifeless.

"NATSUME!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! NOOOOO!! YOU CAN'T!!"

Mikan screamed and she was pushed backwards. The guards aimed their guns at her, with no hesitation to shoot her if she showed any sign of protesting.

Her eyes burned in anger. She could feel the fury... the fire... was taking over her whole... the power of vengeance... the power to strike back...

She would not forgive everyone in this very building for killing her Natsume...

_NEVER...!_

Alices from her body burst out from her body... every person who was taller than one meter would die due to the either burnt, frozen, pierced by sharp objects, electrocuted, wrinkled up by water discharged from their body excessively... rings after rings of the Alices burst out like a ripple effect destroying every living being in that 1 kilometer range in diameter... and she stopped just to witness Yuka and Shiki, who were the last people to fall and drop dead.

Mikan was very tired after that. She crawled her way towards her beloved with tears running down her cheek non-stop.

She wished that she just could heal him by her Healing Alice... which she tried to use them against him... over and over again but nothing happened.

_Nothing._

"Natsume...!!" she cried, calling his name over and over again. She hoped that that was only a dream... a bad dream...

_Wake me up!! Just wake me up Natsume if this is a dream!! I'm just beside you. Wake me up!!_

And she cried hysterically. She didn't know how to go on with life without Natsume... without him... no more hugs... no more kisses... no more love... no more cinnamon perfume... no more sleepover nights... no more math's tutor...

No more... ever again...

Mikan was unaware that her Memory Alice had been activated and was slowly erasing every tiny bits of her memory of the night's event.

She cried so hard that she fell asleep as she laid her head on his cold chest with his Cinnamon perfume, believing that he was still alive.

Without her realization, the teleportation Alice had sent her to a place... a place where her bag was ready with a passport... a place where she and Natsume had decided to meet after the mission to elope from the school who used them for their missions.

They wanted to be free... free from missions... free from misery... but now... with her memory being erased, Mikan slept soundlessly on the cold ground in a small hut...

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Mikan eyes darted open at once. She was breathing heavily. Her face was wet with tears which flowed continuously. She couldn't believe that Natsume had died. She remembered everything. She sobbed harder as she lay on the grasses... wishing she would die too... but she didn't know that she was...

With the amount of Alice she had used on the previous night and the amount of energy she used to gain that memory back...

Mikan was dying...

She cried hard. Her sob filled the air.

"Natsume..." she wept. It was hurt to know that there was no more Natsume. He left her behind. Mikan cried so much that she didn't realized that her heart was beating slower by the minute... her body ached but nothing was compared to what she felt right now...

_It hurts to know you left me... _

_Why did you leave me, Natsume?_

She closed her eyes over the forget-me-not blue sky. She wished the sky would just darken and would never ever stop raining after that...

However, as she sobbed with her left arm covering her eyes... everything suddenly got brighter...

It was so bright that even though Mikan had her eyes shut, she could see her blood vessels in the skin of her eyelid... and she opened her eyes careful as the white lights were piercing her eyes.

"Mikan..." called a familiar voice through the white light. She tried to open her eyes but she could only manage to look with her eyes narrowed. She saw a dark figure amongst the lights.

"Mikan..." called the voice again and this time Mikan knew at once to whom that voice belonged to.

"N-N-Natsume??" she cried and ran towards the black figure who hugged her back.

"Natsume!" she muttered over and over again as she cried on his shoulder. He was wearing all white... unaware that she too wore the same...

"Shhss... I'm here, Mikan," he said gently as he patted the crying girl in tender.

"I thought I will never see you again... I-I love you, Natsume!" cried Mikan and she sobbed louder.

All the sad feeling—when she thought that she won't see him anymore, yet there he was, standing in front of her. When she thought she won't smell the cinnamon perfume, which she was breathing them in now. When she thought she could not hugged him anymore, and there she was, in his very warm strong arms.

Natsume broke the hug and kissed her passionately.

Her tears ran down as she knew that there would be no one to stop them from kissing. The time now stopped for them. She felt those lips of Natsume kissing her gently and passionately, a hunger which she thought she could not feel anymore... deepening every moment of every second.

…and after long, they broke apart.

"Let's go... our wedding awaits us, you know..." he smiled at her. Mikan then realized that she was wearing a wedding dress... but with beautiful wings attached behind her back. She looked up at Natsume and he too... has the same white wings.

"Are we going to heaven?" asked Mikan. Natsume nodded and took her by her waist.

"To a place where there are no missions... no one to stop us to love one and another anymore... to a place where our wish to have a life with no misery... I have found it and I want to bring you with me..." he said and tears ran down her cheek again.

It was the tears of happiness... at last, they were together, hand-in-hand.

"Let's go," said Mikan and they walked together towards the light...

-

-

-

"Let's go," whimpered the dying Mikan and she stopped breathing. Amongst the whistling grasses and dancing wild flowers... there laid Mikan Sakura... rest in peace... with both of the arms laid on top of one another on her tummy... her eyes shut... like a princess who died with time that has no effect on her never dying beauty.

The wind sang a keen melody for her as the butterflies fluttered above her as the grasses and flowers stood and danced along the breeze amongst her... Mikan Sakura was happy, for she had her wish granted.

She had united with her beloved, Natsume Hyuuga... and she knew that now he will...

"Never ever leave me again..."

-

-

END OF STORY

I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Review much appreciated. Thanks for reviewing too.

--Sarah Patrick


End file.
